1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens and an electronic imaging apparatus using the same, particularly an electronic imaging apparatus including a video camera and a digital camera for which thinning of depth direction has been realized by devising an portion of the optical system of the zoom lens etc., and a zoom lens used in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera (electronic camera) has attracted an attention as a next generation camera which replaces 35 mm-silver-haloid film (135 format) camera.
Furthermore, it has become many categories in wide range from a highly efficient type for business-use to a popular portable type.
Generally, the most unfavorable bottleneck in thinning a thickness of the depth direction of a camera is an optical system, particularly a thickness from a surface at utmost object side to an imaging surface.
Recently, a mainstream of technology for thinning a camera body is to adopt so-called collapsible type body, in which an optical system projects out of the camera body at a time of photographing, but the optical system is contained at a time of carrying.
There are examples of an optical system having a possibility that the thinning can be carried out effectively by adopting a collapsible type body, which have been disclosed in Publication of Unexamined Patent Application of Japan, such as Toku Kai Hei No.11-194274, No. Toku Kai Hei No.11-287953, Toku Kai Hei No.2000-9997, etc. These have, in order from an object side, a first group having negative refracting power, a second group having positive refracting power, wherein the first group and the second group move together at the time of zooming.